Something Real
by Mindylynne
Summary: Erin has been in a relationship for three years...with Kelly Severide. Imagine they had never broken up after Shay's death, but instead stayed in a relationship that grew stronger. What role would Jay play in Erin's life after all these years? Linstead story.


Jay glanced in the rear-view mirror as maneuvered his way through traffic. He gave a quick glance over at Erin as she sat in the passenger seat typing on her phone. "You let Voight know we are headed back?"

Erin nodded, "Yeah. I texted him the friend's contact info. Hopefully someone will have something on the name by the time we get back to the precinct." She gave him a bright smile as she tucked her phone back in her pocket. "This case is dragging though. I hate it when we get stuck with stuff that should be going to homicide."

Jay shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road. "Yeah, but we are more likely to have a couple days off this weekend with this case. I can't imagine we won't be able to tie this thing up by tomorrow."

"Maybe," Erin replied, looking out the window and the blue skies. It was late March and the sky was deceptively bright and sunny. Temperatures were still hovering around 40 degrees. "It's supposed to be nice this weekend. Heard it might bump up to about 60. Spring is trying to fight its way through." Her voice has some wistfulness to it.

"You got any big plans?" Jay asked conversationally eyes only partially on the road. He'd heard the tone in her voice and knew she had something on her mind.

Erin got a slightly embarrassed grin on her face, "Actually I do. There's an art walk and wine festival thing I've got tickets to."

Jay snorted, " _You_ are going to an _art_ festival? Since when are you into art?

Erin gave him a narrow-eyed glare. "I happen to like art."

"Since when?" Jay countered. "I remember when we had that case at the Art Museum. You were not impressed. I'm pretty sure band posters are the only 'art' in your apartment."

Erin ignored him. "You know that coffee place I love on Green?"

"The pretentious, over-priced one?" Jay quickly replied sarcastically.

"The delicious one with a relaxing ambiance," she retorted. She shook her head, brushing off his comment. "Anyways… they showcased this cool artist a few weeks ago, and the artist was there when I went in. She was awesome. She has this great story and passion for painting. She does these cultural collages based on her travels to South America. They blend history and modern times together. She created her work using similar practices that they used hundreds of years ago."

As he stopped at a red light, Jay turned to Erin, his mouth partially open in disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done with my partner?"

Erin smacked him in the shoulder. "I like art, okay! Maybe I don't always show it, but when you hear the artist talk about the work, it takes on a new life." Erin felt her cheeks flush. She knew she wasn't the most cultured person in the world, but it was just because it hadn't been part of her life. Didn't mean she couldn't appreciate it now as an adult.

Sensing her embarrassment, Jay gave her a quick grin. "I'm just kidding. Sounds interesting." The light turned green and he eased into the intersection. "So, this artist told you about the event?"

Erin nodded, "Yeah, she is showing her work. She was also telling me about some of her friends' works that will there, too. So, I bought two tickets." Still slightly embarrassed, Erin slumped in her seat a bit. It had just sounded like a fun thing to do. Most her nights out were spent at bars or ball games, with an occasional concert or movie thrown in. The Art Walk had sounded different. Erin had been feeling lately like she needed something different. She had been in a funk lately, and couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something in her life.

Jay pulled up in front of the side entrance to the precinct, and turned off the car. He gave her a tight smile. "Well, enjoy. Hopefully we will get this case taken care of so you and your _boyfriend_ can go be all cultural this weekend. I am sure he will _love_ it." Jay tried to keep his voice level at his own comment, but from the sharp look Erin gave him, he knew he hadn't been successful.

"Jay…" Erin warned him cautiously.

"What?" He tried to act innocent. Erin's boyfriend had always been a bit of a contentious topic for the two of them. When they had first started working together, Jay had actually thought something might happen between them. He was instantly attracted to her, and they clicked well. The night of her high school reunion, he had put some feelers out, to see if Erin was receptive. He knew she had been tempted, but her loyalty to the job and Voight had taken precedent, and nothing had ever happened between them. A month or so later, she had started dating Kelly Severide a local firefighter, and the two had been together almost three years. Jay didn't particularly care for the guy. He just never seemed to put Erin first. Jay told himself that is wasn't that he wanted Erin for himself. After all these years, Jay had accepted his place in the friend zone. It was just that he truly felt Kelly wasn't good for Erin.

Erin was still glaring at him from his comment. She swiped the keys from his hand as he removed them from the ignition. "See if I let you drive again this month."

"Sorry," he threw out as he slipped out of the car, actual regret tinted his voice. Jay knew better than to say anything negative about Severide. Erin was very defensive about her boyfriend. For a long time, Jay had played nice about their relationship. Then, about a year and a half ago, Erin had gone through a rough patch after the death of her friend Nadia. She'd even quit her job and broke up with Severide. Jay and Kelly had not seen eye to eye on how to handle her drinking and drug use. When Erin had come out the other end of her dark hole, Jay had been angry that she'd returned back to Severide. He'd made his feelings quite clear, and all he had gotten for it was a month of getting the cold shoulder from his partner. Now he knew to bite his tongue when it came to Erin's boyfriend.

Still smiting from the conversation, Erin tried to defend herself once more. "Seriously, I can't wait to see the art work. Maybe I will even buy something."

Trying to smoothing things over, Jay gave her a nod. "Well, send me a pic of whatever you end up choosing. I could use a little art education myself."

He could see her eyeing him, trying to decide if he was teasing her or not. Finally deciding to let it go, she bumped him with her shoulder as they walked. "You actually do need some, so I will." She stuck her nose up haughtily, "It's important for the more culturally advanced to share with the peons of the world."

The both burst out laughing as they made their way up the stairs to intelligence. "You are so full of shit," Jay teased grinning at her. Erin just laughed harder. One of her favorite things about working with Jay is that he kept her laughing. Sure, they had their moments, but they always bounced back. Once he gave her that dopey grin of his or looked at her with those bright eyes, she just could never stay mad at him for long. Just looking at him now, eyes crinkled with laughter, Erin just had to shake her head. He was such a doofus, but she lo-

"What's so funny?" A deep voice rang out, and the partners swung their eyes forward to whomever had intruded on their moment.

"Kelly!" Erin's voice was filled with joy as she spotted her boyfriend parked in her chair, his feet up on the desk.

Jay avoided the man's gaze and made his way to his own desk. He kept his eyes diverted as Kelly rose and embraced Erin. He wasn't jealous. It just bugged him when the guy showed up in the office and made himself at home. Yeah, they all worked for the city, but you didn't see Jay rolling on up at the fire house to take a nap.

Realizing that if he didn't say anything, Erin might question his behavior, Jay gave a forced smile at the couple. "Lindsay was just mocking my lack of culture."

"It's true, and you aren't even attempting to rectify the situation." Erin retorted. Jay noticed Severide give a perplexed look between the two. He knew there was some sort of inside joke he was missing.

Deciding it wasn't worth figuring out, Kelly grabbed Erin's hand and led her away a bit towards the stairs. Jay dipped his head and pretended to look at some paperwork on his desk, so it wouldn't look like he was eavesdropping.

"What time are you going to be done here? We are taking Otis out for his birthday."

Erin wrinkled her brow, "Hmmm, not sure. Maybe another hour or so. I can meet you guys when I get off."

Kelly nodded and gave her a smile, "Sounds great. Why don't you go home first though?" His eyes scanned her flannel, jeans, and boots. "Get out of your work clothes and freshen up a bit." Jay's stomach tightened at the comment. There was nothing wrong with how Erin was dressed. He knew she was more comfortable in these kinds of clothes than anything else. Jay knew Severide wanted to show her off with his buddies. Erin was beautiful as she was. She didn't need any dressing.

Jay's irritation only grew when he heard her reply, "Okay, that sounds great. I've probably got drug dealer dust all over me." Jay rolled his eyes. Her words might not say that she minded, but he could see her body language, and she didn't like the suggestion.

Not wanting to watch any PDA, Jay took off into the break room to skip their goodbyes. He was busy pouring a cup of coffee when Erin wandered in a few minutes later. He watched as she grabbed her own cup and filled it. She was smiling, and Jay let out a breath to ease his own tension. She was happy, and that's all he wanted for his partner. After a few years of difficult times, seeing her smile, even if it was because Kelly Severide made him glad. She deserved nothing but the best. Deep inside, Jay just knew Severide wasn't the best for her. He just had no idea how to clue Erin in on that.

 **Author's Note: I have been trying to think of a new story idea, but couldn't think of anything with current storylines. Since I came into Chicago PD at the end of season 2, I was never around to write any stories from those early time periods. My idea that what if Severide and Erin never broke up, and had been together all this time took hold. I know people have written the triangle a lot in the past, but this idea got in my head and stuck, and I never had my chance to do my spin on it. I have the story mapped out, but have only written this first chapter, so updates might be sporadic until I get a bit going. Hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
